


Voglia di vincere

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Quel giorno la neve era caduta copiosa sulla loro piccola cittadina di provincia ed Erwin si era subito attivato per organizzare una partita durante l'intervallo e la pausa pranzo; aveva costruito insieme agli altri bambini dei cumoli di neve dalla forma di montagne – anche se avrebbe voluto che assomigliassero di più a dei castelli – e poi si erano divisi in squadre.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Voglia di vincere

Quando era il momento di giocare a _C.I.F._ , acronimo che aveva inventato lui per riferirsi a _Conquista Il Fortino_ , Erwin finiva sempre per essere uno dei caposquadra. Il motivo era abbastanza semplice: era uno dei migliori a quel gioco, non tanto a livello di precisione dei colpi, quanto piuttosto nel progettare un piano per la conquista delle basi avversarie.  
Sceglieva sempre i giocatori più adatti, cercando comunque di amalgamare la squadra tra bambini agili e forti, adatti in attacco e in difesa. I suoi preferiti erano di solito Mike e Hanji, con loro sapeva di avere una buona probabilità di vittoria senza troppe perdite.  
Certo, giocare nei giardini della scuola elementare non permetteva questa grande guerra di conquista, specialmente per i tempi ridotti durante l'intervallo o la pausa pranzo, ma erano diventati presto degli esperti nell'ottimizzare i momenti morti, quando magari un insegnante tardava o cose del genere. Potevano farlo solo quando non pioveva, non faceva troppo freddo e non si rischiava che si formasse del ghiaccio a terra che potesse far dire alle maestre che non era loro permesso giocare.  
Ci voleva, insomma, una buona strategia anche nell'organizzazione del gioco.  
Quel giorno la neve era caduta copiosa sulla loro piccola cittadina di provincia ed Erwin si era subito attivato per organizzare una partita durante l'intervallo e la pausa pranzo; aveva costruito insieme agli altri bambini dei cumoli di neve dalla forma di montagne – anche se avrebbe voluto che assomigliassero di più a dei castelli – e poi si erano divisi in squadre.  
La battaglia si sarebbe svolta lungo tutto il perimetro dei giardini, delimitato da delle panchine che, di solito, venivano occupate dai bambini che volevano guardare, ma non partecipare. Le loro armi, date le condizioni atmosferiche, sarebbero state delle palle di neve, con cui avrebbero eliminato i loro avversari per la conquista del loro fortino di neve.  
Due bambini sulle panchine facevano da arbitri mentre mangiavano i loro panini, in attesa che il gioco cominciasse.  
«Io prendo Jean!»  
«Io Annie.»  
«Vieni Hanji.» e via dicendo, tre squadre, tre cumuli di neve e circa venti bambini da eliminare, dieci da mantenere. Non era di certo una vittoria facile, considerando che il capitano di una delle squadre era Mike e lui aveva dalla sua solo Hanji dei bambini più forti. Era comunque una squadra ben equilibrata, quindi non avrebbero avuto grosse perdite... o almeno lo sperava.  
Quando diedero il via, Erwin aveva già diviso i bambini più forti in difesa e agilità vicino al fortino, in modo che potessero difenderlo; poi aveva scelto la linea offensiva e infine i jolly, quelli che andavano dove mancava supporto ed erano, nella sua strategia, quelli che di solito eliminavano con maggiore facilità gli avversari data la versatilità.  
Le palle di neve cominciarono a volare fin da subito e anche i bambini colpiti ed eliminati; non c'era modo di recuperare le perdite se non conquistando il fortino di chi li aveva eliminati e vinceva la squadra che riusciva a conquistare i fortini avversari senza perdere il proprio nel frattempo. Un gioco di strategia e anche di agilità e precisione, che Erwin apprezzava sempre moltissimo, specialmente perché si divertiva un sacco a entrare nella mischia quando meno se lo aspettavano e colpire con le sue doti da cecchino.  
Avevano eliminato circa la metà dei bambini della squadra verde, abbastanza per raggiungere il fortino e rubare solo la “bandiera”, che in quel caso era un guanto del colore della squadra, quando una palla di neve gli passò di striscio vicino al viso. Fu abbastanza scaltro da notare il movimento dell'aria e non farsi colpire, ma il suo sguardo azzurro intercettò il bambino che aveva cercato di colpirlo: era un nuovo arrivato. Gli pareva si chiamasse Levi ed era della terza classe; se ne stava principalmente sulle sue fin da quando era arrivato la settimana prima e non aveva mai partecipato in precedenza, tuttavia a Erwin brillarono gli occhi. Aveva visto del potenziale, specialmente quando Levi ci provò di nuovo e quasi lo colpì alla gamba. Era preciso, anche a una distanza considerevole.  
Faceva parte della squadra azzurra, che aveva una sciarpa come “simbolo”. Erwin si ritirò, conscio che se fosse rimasto a portata di sguardo, avrebbe finito per abbassare la guardia e farsi colpire. Dunque preferì aiutare i compagni a conquistare prima i verdi, poi avrebbe pensato agli azzurri, mentre nel frattempo difendeva il loro cappello rosso.  
  
Quando la campanella suonò, Erwin era appena stato colpito in piena faccia da una palla di neve.  
La sua squadra aveva conquistato la base verde come previsto, ma poi gli azzurri avevano provato a conquistarla a propria volta – con il bonus che i verdi erano stati eliminati di conseguenza, dato che non avevano altri fortini da rendere “base” - ed era finita che avevano cominciato a contendersela e allo stesso tempo a difendere i loro fortini di neve.  
Gli eliminati si susseguivano e quando erano ormai rimasti in tre in entrambe le squadre, Erwin aveva provato a colpire Levi, che era sgusciato via in mezzo secondo, prima di contrattaccare. Da lì, il colpo sulla sua faccia, la neve che ancora gli sporcava il viso, mentre il freddo si diffondeva sulle sue guance arrossate: si sentiva esaltatissimo nonostante la sconfitta.  
«Abbiamo vinto!» esclamò uno dei bambini rimasti della squadra azzurra, alzando le mani in segno di vittoria; Erwin si passò le mani sul viso, togliendosi la neve e cercando la figura di Levi, che si stava già allontanando dai festeggiamenti, nonostante fosse stato lui a eliminarlo, decretando quasi istantaneamente la vittoria dato che erano rimasti in due su tre al suono della campanella, che premiava la squadra con maggiori fortini o giocatori rimasti in campo.  
Si riscosse quasi subito dal momento, correndogli dietro. «Ehi, aspetta!» lo richiamò, la voce squillante e il passo veloce. Erano più o meno alti uguali, ma differivano moltissimo a livello fisico: Erwin era biondissimo con gli occhi azzurri e la pelle leggermente rosea; il bambino di fronte a sé, invece, aveva la pelle chiarissima, gli occhi grigi e i capelli scuri un po' più lunghi del normale.  
«Sei stato fantastico!» esclamò, allungando le mani per prendere le sue. Avevano entrambi i guanti, ma Levi parve rigido, mentre lo fissava con uno sguardo apparentemente non impressionato né interessato. «Sei tu che eri lento.» lo riprese quello, la voce monocorde, come se non fosse chissà quale scoperta.  
Erwin però era elettrizzato; gli strinse le mani e rise, un sorriso pieno e allegro. «È la prima volta che qualcuno riesce a colpirmi in viso così facilmente. Sei bravo.» si complimentò; l'altro bambino parve a disagio, mentre strattonava via le mani dalla sua presa. «Mh.»  
«Ti chiami Levi, giusto?»  
«Sì.»  
«Io sono Erwin. Perché non torni a giocare anche domani?» propose, stavolta gli occhi azzurri che brillavano di sfida e spirito combattivo. Voleva di nuovo provare a sfidarlo, stavolta consapevole di chi aveva come avversario e del suo potenziale. Era così su di giri all'idea! «Vuoi proprio perdere questa battaglia, eh?» Levi gli sorrise, un sorriso timido, ma anche divertito, tanto che Erwin ampliò in risposta il proprio. «No, voglio vincere la guerra.»


End file.
